The invention relates to an adapter for attaching of a supplementary tool suited for a standard attachment to a grinding machine, the grinding spindle thereof comprising a hollow spindle with a counterflange firmly connected thereto and a positive-connection part, and further comprising a draw spindle displaceable in the axial direction in the hollow spindle and including a receiving means for a manually fixable and releasable holding element.
Such grinding machines are known from EP-A-84114612.2. In such prior art structures, however, an adapter is not provided for a supplementary tool. Instead, a holding flange is connected to the holding element and hence the tool is clampable between a counterflange and holding flange by displacement of the draw spindle.
With such grinding machines, a problem arises in that only grinding or severing discs can and are to be clamped with the holding flange and clamping of other supplementary tools with a conventional standard attachment is, to say the least, difficult.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to produce an adapter with which attachment of a supplementary tool suited for a standard attachment is possible.